


酒醉不过一夜（1）

by Blackcat_night



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 20:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16981623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackcat_night/pseuds/Blackcat_night
Summary: 迪卢木多X你，BG，双向暗恋设定，（1）为刀（2）为后续糖OOC预警，被雷到概不负责迪卢是我心中的白月光！





	酒醉不过一夜（1）

你很少让自己沉溺在酒精的放纵中，自从承担了这份“保护人理”的责任，冷静和理智早已成为习惯的第一选择，在那场巨变后，很多情绪似乎都不该再出现在这个迦勒底，哪怕只是为了回应众多工作人员和从者的关心。

爱情也似乎不属于迦勒底，更似乎不属于你这个从者眼中的“小姑娘”。作为my room长期的“中意从者”，晚上的迪卢木多也只是陪伴你完成准备工作，陪着你入睡，并偶尔应要求讲讲凯尔特民族的过去。

尽管自从迪卢木多回应召唤的那一刻起，宛如重逢的亲切和喜悦几乎把你淹没。以往仅仅在神话里读过的形象在召唤阵里具象化，他的睫毛微微颤动着，“从今以后在下就是守护您的SERVANT了”。那颗既是祝福又是诅咒的泪痣在迦勒底应该是毫无作用的，但那双金色的眼眸仍然闪动着令人难以阻挡的魅力，像是玻璃杯里的琥珀色酒液悠悠晃动着，引诱起你想去品尝一番的渴望。

正常人的爱情是怎样的呢？你回想起迦勒底之外的那些画面，似乎有礼物，有牵手，还有不自觉看向对方的那些眼神。上一年的这个时候，到处都是美丽的圣诞树和礼物堆，街边的咖啡店也贴心的推出了“买一赠一”的圣诞特饮，居民楼下简直要被拥抱的情侣堵住大门。我见过耐心提着大包小包的男生看着抱着奶茶的女友那种宠溺眼神，在迦勒底，偶尔在嘟囔着“多睡一会儿”的时候你也能仿佛的看见那双金色的眼睛里闪动着同样的光芒。晚上的半梦半醒时，偶尔能够感受到他掖上被踹掉的被子，将你冰冷的脚放在自己的小腿上暖一暖。

“他的骑士道或许也束缚着我吧”，你颇为自嘲的扯了扯嘴角。毕竟有时你也分不清，这种关怀是因为“善待女性”的教条，还是他对你确实也有些不一样的情愫。

去小酒吧喝一杯的想法突然涌现，在这个圣诞前夜。不是为了品尝达芬奇亲辛苦搜罗回的中世纪Barolo，只是想体验一下酒精带来的热度与亢奋，体验一下烈酒从口腔直直滑入食道，在几秒钟后返回的灼烧与刺激。迦勒底的天花板上也悬挂起了各种装饰的星星，绿色的冬青花环被固定在门口和窗户上，红色的圣诞袜也被象征性的挂在壁炉上，里面装满了巧克力糖果，就像正常人爱情那种甜蜜中微苦的味道。

你不知道正常人的爱情到底是什么样的相处，但和迪卢木多这种似有若无的感情一定很奇怪，更别提还有主从关系这种别扭的束缚。

似乎就差一点点就能捅破的窗户纸，而他是不会迈出那一步的，而你也选择在这个小酒吧里，对着酒杯里宛如他眼睛的金黄色酒液，放纵的喝着一口又一口， 辣的整个嗓子都仿佛要烧起来，但内心坦诚的话语却仿佛被冰封在嘴边，哪怕是眼前的世界看着有些波动了起来也没能脱口而出。

“深陷爱情的人看来和醉了确实没有什么分别，一个人品尝和忍受着的爱情的眩晕与迷醉，却还有反复地提醒自己要当心这醉酒的状态。”你想着挣扎起身，努力保持着身体的平衡，在醉意的浪潮中保持着最后一点理智和清醒，朝my room走去。

推开门，迪卢木多向往常一样起身，看到脸颊通红的你的一瞬间毫不意外的愣了一下。酒的味道从胃里涌上来，搅动着脑袋似乎都有些不清醒了。你感觉到他轻柔的抱起你滚烫的身体，放在柔软的床上，又拿了一块打湿拧干的毛巾，细细的擦拭了一遍发烫的脸颊。有种莫名的雾气在你眼前弥漫起来，让人有些看不清他的表情，和半梦半醒间一样，只能感觉到那双眼睛里仿佛有着疼惜和纵容。“下次要喝少一点，否则明天醒来会很难受的，御主。”

“除非下次你陪我一起喝。”

你本觉得喝醉了胡言乱语不是你的风格，不过看来喝醉的人并不能太好的控制自己。

“只要御主喜欢，我都陪着您。”

这算是表白吗？你混沌的脑子里觉得这一定是了，他刚刚是不是说了喜欢？还说了陪着？被大胆的想法驱使着，你挺身环上了正附身为你的盖上被子的枪兵的脖颈，发泄般的吻上了他的嘴唇。

那几秒钟仿佛有几年那么漫长。喝了过多酒精的嘴唇早已干裂起皮，蹭在对方皮肤上甚至有些微微发疼。他的味道没有酒的热烈，却仍然在你的口腔里炸裂开来，像是遥远森林中的松木，又像是夕阳下的湖水。你紧闭着双眼，仔细品尝着这份常规时间里我不敢奢望的快乐。

几秒后仿佛从震惊中反应过来的他回应了我。他把小只的你圈进了胳膊里，你能感受在背后他手心的热度，和口腔里柔软的触感。他吻的很小心，亲柔地触碰着有些干裂的唇瓣 ，舔舐着还带着酒气的舌尖。

早知道醉了就可以亲到他，你早就这么做了。

片刻后，有些喘不过气的你从这个绵长的吻里挣脱出来，睁眼对上了那双温柔的金色眸子。

“我喜欢你，你喜欢我吗？”

却是沉默。

“我喜欢你，你喜欢我吗？”

看着没有回答的从者，你入了迷似的伸出手去想触摸他的脸，却在他的眼里看到了一些复杂的情绪，仿佛一盆冷水浇在你的头上。

果然只是一厢情愿吧。

“你喝醉了”。绿色的枪兵温柔却坚定的说着，将一杯温热的水递到你的嘴边。

你一瞬间有想把这杯水打翻的冲动。然而习惯让你下意识克制住了自己。“索性借着酒醉这一理由，把今晚混过去吧。”

温暖的白开水没有让我更加清醒，反而让人愈发昏昏欲睡起来。倒在床上的你只希望今晚过后能够当什么都没有发生，这份感情也好，那个冲动的吻也好，明天就当自己什么都不记得了吧。


End file.
